atrapame si puedes
by locaxlamusicayamor
Summary: una ladrona mundial busca algo ¿joyas o venganza o amor ?
1. ¿Quién es?

Atrápame si puedes.

Cap. 1 ¿Quién es?

Kyoko es una ladrona mundial, es buscada en más de 209 país por robar tesoros patrimoniales de la humanidad y venderlas al mercado negro o pedir un rescate por esos tesoros, muchos personas han querido atraparla pero nadie conoce su rostro lo que saben que siempre deja una carta de color rosa en el lugar del robo diciendo que es lo que quería con el alias de Natsu, después que cumplían sus demandas, los tesoro eran regresado al lugar con una segunda carta diciendo donde atacaría luego e imágenes o correos de personas que estaban involucrado en la mafia como tráfico de persona, armas, drogas, etc.

En todo país de Francia se sorprendía sobre el robo en el museo _**LOUVRE**_ en Paris, todos los canales de televisión, radios y redes sociales estaban transmitiendo la noticia en dicho lugar, una de la reportera que estaba diciendo:- Esta mañana al museo _**LOUVRE**_ fue robado por una ladrona internacional y lo que robaron fue el retrato de " _ **La Gioconda**_ " (la mona lisa) fue pintada por Leonardo Da Vinci en el año 1503 esta pintura admirada por muchos tiene 514 años. Nosotros y otros colegas esperan fuera del museo para entrevistar al guardia de seguridad del museo y a los especialistas del caso de dicho robo.-

Dentro del museo, los policías estaban tomando el testimonio del guardia, mientras el equipo de forense analizaba si la ladrona había dejado rastro de evidencia y ADN, donde había estado _**La Gioconda**_ encontró una carta de color rosa, el equipo de forense tomo la carta e hizo la pericia investigándola.

En un cuarto el guardia le decía a los policías –A las 1:00 a.m. Yo estaba recorriendo el lugar hasta que llegue a la zona de _ **La Gioconda**_ cuando encontré a alguien vestido con un pantalón de cuero negro y top, con una máscara y media 1.65, yo tome la pistola paralizante para dispararle, cuando ella se movió con agilidad y rapidez tomándome con una llave dejándome inmóvil para luchar de repente siento algo que me pincha en el hombro después veo la jeringa, ella vio mi rostro de asustado y me dijo-" Le he aplicado un somnífero"-(en francés)y antes de dormirme vi sus ojos de color de miel colocándome una manta. Como a las 6:30 a.m. me despierto no encuentro el retrato y llame a la policía.-

Luego de escuchar el testimonio del guardia, los detectives fueron hacia donde estaba el equipo de forense trabajando en la carta para hallar ADN para su sorpresa no pudieron encontrar nada, cuando llegaron los detectives los forense le entregaron unos guantes de látex para abrir y leer la carta que decía:

 _-Hola mis queridos seguidores:_

 _Gracias por el retrato de "_ _ **La Gioconda**_ _" muchos de mis clientes del mercado negro van a tratar dar su mejor precio para atesorarlo aunque me gusta la historia me gustaría que lo tuvieran pero tendrán que pagar para recuperarlo dentro de 72hs, 10 millones dólares. En el banco de suiza llamada "_ _ **EZCO"**_ _en la cuenta 299707; cuando ya hayan depositado el dinero, el retrato se devolverá en perfecta condiciones. Saluda atentamente Natsu con dibujo al final de la carta con una posdata diciendo: Siempre mantengo mi promesa.-_

Los detectives se reunieron con los ministro para pagar lo que pedía la ladrona y también habían creado una forma de atraparla con el mejor equipo de computación e informática para rastrearla y descubrir quién era. Cuando hicieron el depósito antes de las 72hs, la cuenta desapareció como si no existiera, los detectives y el equipo de computación e informática estaban sorprendidos por la eficaz que tenía la ladrona para operar muchos estaban decepcionado y pensaron que no iban a ver el retrato nunca más, a la noche siguiente en el museo estando cerrado estaba el guardia de seguridad que había tenido el ataque estaba recorriendo la zona vio que había reaparecido el retrato de " _ **La Gioconda**_ " en el lugar que corresponde con una carta de color rosa más de Natsu, en ese momento el guardia fue a llamar a la policía para darle la información que el lugar se encontraba " _ **La Gioconda**_ " y una de color rosa.

La policía y los forenses no tardó en aparecer en el museo fueron directamente al cuadro y a la carta rosa hicieron las pericias correspondiente al igual que los detectives tomaron la carta la abrieron y leyeron que decía:

 _-Hola mis queridos seguidores:_

 _Gracias por depositar el dinero como vieron el cuadro esta en perfecta condiciones lo prometido es deuda y quería disculparme con el guardia lo lamento de haber sido tan ruda con usted; también encontraran un sobre de color negro que está a lado del retrato con fotos y algunos documento de lavado de dinero, trafica humanos para explotación y armas_ _que tienen los datos de una persona que_ _no se preocupen que sabrán más de mí en Japón en mi país natal ya que robare una joya más valiosa de una reina y tiene una gran historia como dicen los mejores amigos de una mujer son los diamantes.-_

Los policías y los forenses guardaron la carta con una bolsa especial para que la evidencia y restos de ADN no desapareciera aunque ellos buscaron no encontraron nada y le enviaron la carta a Lme para que el presidente de la agencia de inteligencia pudiera capturarla.

Al enterase todos los canales de televisión y radios reportaban los periodista que el retrato de" _ **La Gioconda**_ " había sido devuelto, muchos periodista estaban en el museo para entrevistar a los policía pero no lo consiguieron, después al día siguiente de tuvieron a un empresario importante por tráfico y actos ilícito y en otras noticias la diseñadora Woods presento su nueva línea de ropas punk-gótica llamada " _ **LA MANZANA PROHIBIDA**_ " y muchos críticos la elogiaron y fue unas de sus mejores presentaciones en pasarelas , muchos de los periodista estaban dando las noticias de esa semanas.

En Japón en el edificio de _**LME**_ En el último piso en la oficina de Lory, el presidente estaba observando las noticias del mundo. Cuando llega su secretario Sebastián con un fax de la policía de Francia y con unas cartas de color rosa.

Lory tomo las cartas de evidencia se colocó unos guantes de para leer después de leer las con mucho cuidado sonrió tocándose el bigote y le dijo a su secretario que llamara a al agente Tsuruga Ren especialista en artes marciales, armas y rastreo, Yukihito Yashiro especialista en hacker y rastreo satelital. Kanae Kotonami especialista en forense y ADN después de un tiempo llegaron y se sentaron para saber que necesitaba, el presidente le dijo- " _Bueno tengo un trabajo que no podrán rechazar, tengo en mi poder unas cartas de una reconocida ladrona mundial buscada en 209 país por robar los tesoros de las ciudades y venderlos en el mercado negro o pedir rescate por dichos objetos y después de devolverlo, ella entrega una segunda carta diciendo donde atacara luego y entrega evidencia de personas que están involucrada con la mafia . Todas las autoridades no sabe de cómo es su rostro nadie la conoce y tiene el alias de Natsu. Esta carta dice que atacara en una fiesta con una gran exposición de joyas pero hay una joya que es muy antigua que le pertenecía a una reina y esa misma joya tiene su legenda"_ -. Los tres agentes dijeron a la vez la princesa rosa y el presidente a sintió con la cabeza.

Continuara….

Hola quera informales que el vuelto a escribir porque medí cuenta que faltaba cosas y si tenían razón que iba muy rápido en la escritura. Gracias por las criticas ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

Los tres agentes dijeron a la vez la princesa rosa y el presidente a sintió con la cabeza.

El presidente le dijo:- como verán esta Natsu no hay que subestimarla porque es muy meticulosas como lo reportaron los detectives de Francia, es muy ágil para inmovilizar a su oponente. Y es más dicho collar va estar en una exposición de joyas y elementos antiguos en un hotel en Kioto llamado royal Fuwa y en el mismo lugar se realizara el desfile de la diseñadora Woods de ropa punk-gótica para Japón y la apertura la realizara una banda musical en el cual es secreto hasta el día y el mismo día donde algunas modelos usaran las joyas-.

Lory después de decir con respecto sobre Natsu y las joyas le dio órdenes a Kanae que revisara la carta si encontraba ADN o huellas digitales a Yashiro buscar si la tal Natsu tenía cuentas en bancos y a Tsuruga de investigar respecto con Natsu antecedentes o si podía en encontrar un patrón en los robos, todos se pusieron de acuerdo.

Cuando ellos llegaron a la oficina de ellos se pusieron hacer su trabajo. Kanae se fue al laboratorio para ver si tenía ADN o huellas digitales dejando en la carta, ella le hizo las pericias a las cartas para encontrar algo pasaron horas en otro lado en una oficina apartada estaba Tsuruga y Yashiro trabajando en Numero de la cuenta fantasma y el nombre Natsu al igual que Ren se fija la gente que ha llegado al aeropuerto internacional recientemente y con el nombre Natsu e investiga en los expedientes y antecedentes delictivo luego de un tiempo. Después busco sobre los robos si había patrones antes y después de los robos en las diferentes ciudades por unas largas horas.

Yashiro se quita los lentes para descansar, el busco más 10hs y no encontró nada como cajas de ahorro o cuentas en otros bancos. Kanae trato de buscar resto de ADN en la carta pero la persona quien lo escribió era muy cuidadoso y meticulosa en la forma de escribir. Cansada sale a buscar a su novio porque ya era hora de regresar a su hogar y también quería saber si Yashiro había tenido éxito en encontrar algo de Natsu.

Ella entra a la oficina de ellos y lo ve cansado pone una sonrisa amorosa en su rostro para averiguar cómo le estaba yendo, ellos responde no del todo bien. Después ellos se levantaron de las sillas y despidieron y se dijeron -hasta mañana-.

Ren se fue a su departamento a seguir investigando, Yashiro y Kanae se fueron a su departamento para descansar cuando llegan empiezan a preparar la cena Kanae pone la mesa mientras que Yashiro prepara la cena. Ella se acerca a Yashiro, lo abraza por la espalda, le susurra en el oído que lo ama y le da un beso en el cuello, ella siente un suspiro de placer de él.

Yashiro siente una sensación de electricidad en todo el cuerpo, él gira su cuerpo para abrasarla y besarla en los labios con amor y suavidad, luego él toco con su lengua el labio de ella liberando un suspiro de aceptación para profundizar el beso, el beso se volvió más fogoso, él bajo su brazos hasta su trasero para tocarlo donde ella libero un gemido de sorpresa cuando siente que se eleva y la sienta arriba de la mesada. Ellos se separaron para tomar algo de oxígeno entre jadeos, ellos se sonrieron con amor y se abrasaron.

Él le dijo- mejor término con cocinar y después terminaremos con lo que empezamos - con una sonrisa sexy que Kanae se sonrojo por el comentario y le dijo- espero que cumplas con lo prometido- ella se baja de la mesada y abrasa a su novio y lo besa. Ella regresa a hacer los preparativos para cenar mientras que Yashiro terminaba de cocinar busco dos platos para servir una sopa de verdura y carne fue y lo coloco en la mesa para comer, ellos se sentaron y comieron.

Kanae le dice -Yuki no pude encontrar ninguna partícula de ADN la ladrona que estamos tratando es muy meticulosa e inteligente-. Él le dijo- con cuerdo contigo no hay rastro de datos de cuentas de ladrona o algo que la vincule en otras cuentas en los bancos y al parecer Ren tampoco ha encontrado algo pero es cuestión de tiempo que se descuide y cometa un error- Después de cenar levantaron los platos y se sentaron en el sofá.

Kanae dijo- me siento tan frustrada no encontrar algo de ADN. Él toma de la mano y le besa le dice no te preocupe que la atraparemos, ellos se abrazan y enciende la televisión en un momento Yashiro se duerme en el sillón. Kanae se da cuenta y lo trata de despertar acariciando su rostro con cariño pero no funcionó, después trata con un beso en su labios dulce, él se despertó y siguieron con el beso suave lleno de amor que había iniciado se volvió más lujuriosos y necesitado, ellos empieza a una guerrita con sus lenguas, después ellos se separaron entre jadeos, ella dijo- pensé que te habías olvidado de la promesa de la cocina- él sonrió y le dijo- eso nunca mi amor- con una voz aterciopelada, ellos volvieron a iniciar sus beso con pasión y necesidad. La ropa ya un estorbo ellos querían sentir la piel para demostrar el amor que se tiene, las manos de ellos fueron deshaciéndose de la ropa entre besos y gemidos hasta estar en ropa interior.

Él la carga estilo novia y besándose esta su habitación, él la deja en la cama y besa con lujuria después besa la comisura del oído baja suavemente oliendo su perfume hasta llegar a su cuello y deposita pequeños beso que esto provoca a ella un gemido, él le gusta ese sonido quiere escuchar más bajando más hasta sus pechos donde desprende el sostén negro con encaje lila y empieza acariciar y retorcer un pezón con una mano mientras torturaba el otro con su boca esto provocaba que se retorciera agarrando un puñadito de sábana ante al placer dado. Después él decidió bajar más hasta su braga color lila con detalles de encaje negro cuando ya estaba lista empezó a masajear su clítoris, con su dedo pulgar mientras con el dedo índice la penetraba después inserto un segundo dedo. Él le daba besos apasionados en sus labios y pechos, ella respondía a sus estímulos y acaricias.

Kanae estaba en una nube, la hacía sentir placer y estaba llegando a un orgasmo cuando las paredes de su vagina presionó los dedos de él, todo su rostro se sonrojo después de su liberación. Yashiro saca su mano y lamió sus dedos. Él le dices -ere demasiado deliciosa amor- con sonrisa sexy.

Ella sonríe juguetona lo toma y lo da vuelta en la cama, lo besa y se acerca a su oído y le dice sensualmente es mi turno para probarte besa la comisura del oído ella estaba imitando lo que él había hecho hasta llegar su pezón torturó hasta que él libero un gemido fue bajando hasta donde estaba el bóxer color azul eléctrico ella paso su mano y sintió su dureza fue bajando el bóxer hasta dejarlo desnudo ella tomo el miembro de el en su mano y empezó a masturbarlo Yashiro gemía después ella se acercó y con su lengua empezó a lamber su miembro mientras con su manos acariciaba su testículos con sutileza, estaba a punto correrse en su boca, Kanae siente algo viscoso que baja por su garganta después ella le dice- tú también eres delicioso cariño- se sacó la braga mojada dejándose desnuda sube al regazo de él con una mira felina para besar a su pareja, él la toma lada vuelta se coloca un condón y el empieza a penetrarla suave ella le pide que fuera más rápido, él levanta una su pierna y la penetra más rápido ambos gemían se besaban y llamaban en un momento él estaba por venirse empezó a masturbarla a ella hasta que ambos llegaron orgasmo mutuo ellos sintieron una corriente eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Ellos se besan se dicen que se aman entre acaricias suaves ellos duermen abrazados para ir al día siguiente al trabajo junto en mañana.

En otro lado en un departamento, Ren estaba investigando el paradero de Natsu y sus anteriores robos, él quería encontrar un patrón busco información sobre las víctimas y sus relatos el vio los archivos Se percató de algo que siempre que había un robo había un desfile de ropa de la diseñadora Woods pensó que era coincidencia pero algo le decía que era sospechoso, en uno de archivos encontró que la sospechosa Natsu tenía ojos de miel y medía más o menos 1,65

Esto lo hizo pensar en una chica que se llamaba Kyoko que tenía ojos de miel pelo negro largo y un poco descuidado y tenía 17 años y de altura alrededor 1,65, Ren la conoció en una clase de arte marciales mixta cuando el entrenado lo puso a pelear con ella, él pensó que la derrotaría en unos segundos ya que era el mejor de la clase pero se dio cuenta que había subestimado a su contrincante porque era ágil y lo derroto en unos segundos lo inmovilizó en la colchoneta. Él estaba impresionado por movimiento porque él era más grande y fuerte del grupo después de terminar se saludaron y siguieron entrenando.

Él quería la revancha ella acepto se colocaron en posición se referenciaron y comenzó devuelta la lucha ella quiso hacer el mismo movimiento pero él lo dedujo y la retuvo pero hizo otro movimiento que lo hizo terminar en el piso retorciendo su brazo ella estando sentada en su espalda. Después ellos se levantaron se referenciaron y salieron de la colchonetas él estaba molesto de no poder derrotarla, todos días antes de empezar la clase le pedía la revancha hasta que le gano después fue ella la que pedía la revancha, con el tiempo ellos empezaron a hablarse y se hicieron amigos a él notaba que era trabajadora, responsable estudiosa había a veces que se sentía atraído a ella y tener sueños húmedos con ella pero con el tiempo se fueron separando por los estudios él quería ser espía empezó a distanciarse de ella para lograr su meta hasta que ella cumplió los 19 años se marchó del país él la acompaño hasta al aeropuerto se despidieron no la vio más.

Él salió de su recuerdo y vio el reloj de su muñeca ya era más de las 2 de la mañana suspiro se marchó a su habitación para descansar para ir al trabajo más tarde para seguir investigando sobre Natsu y sus robos. Él abrió la cama para acostarse y se durmió.

Se aceptan críticas o ideas ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3

El comienzo

Al día siguiente en la mañana en el aeropuerto de Tokio estaba llegando una mujer de ojos de color miel de 24 años cabello largo de color rubio y en las puntas color rosa con ropa llamativa de cuero con pantalón ajustado con botas, un top corto color fucsia que lo cubría una remera con encaje, transparencia y chaqueta corta color negra que muestra su plano vientre con un pircing en su labio que va a su oreja y un collar de tachas que rodea du cuello, muchos de los pasajeros no la dejaban de mirar la sensualidad que mostraba y algunas personas se sacaba foto o pedían autógrafos con ella, aceptaba felizmente es conocida como Setsu Talón la modelo de ropa gótica punk de la diseñadora Woods, ella llega donde tiene que hacer los registro, pasa su documento de identidad y los pasaporte a los policías del aeropuerto como Kyoko Mogami.

Años atrás: 

Ella era hija de policías pero un día murió su padre tratando de atrapar a un grupo de narcotraficante mafioso dejando a su esposa Saena y su hija Kyoko de 4 años solas, Saena desesperada empezó a trabajar en el caso de su marido buscando el responsable, con el tiempo ella se sobrecargaba de trabajo para mantenerse a ella y a su hija hasta que un dia colapso que la llevaron al hospital donde ella le pronosticaron aneurisma tenía un tumor cerebral que no era operable y dieron pocos días de vida, ella se sentía tan frustrada por no encontrar al responsable del fallecimiento de su esposo y no pasar más tiempo con su hija, Saena tomo la decisión de pasar los último tiempo con su hija y darles los mejores recuerdo fueron a un parque de diversiones, al dia siguientes fueron a comer lo que más le gustaba hamburguesa con huevos, ellas se acostaban juntas Saena le acariciaba el pelo y le leía cuentos de princesa, príncipes, hadas y el amor verdadero hasta que se dormía dándole un beso en su frente con una sonrisa de tristeza en los labios y la abrazaba con amor.

Así pasaron los días haciendo lo que le gustaba, en una mañana Kyoko despertó abrasada por su mamá quiso moverla, le habrá vio que no respondía y sintió su cuerpo frio fue corriendo en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudarle. Fue hasta que golpeo la puerta del vecino que era médico y era un buen amigo de sus padres, donde él llamo a la ambulancia mientras tomaba los signos vitales no pudo encontrar rastro de ellos. Decidió hacer RCP (reanimación cardiopulmonar) en la puerta viendo lo que pasaba lloraba desconsoladamente viendo que su madre no respondía.

Cuando llego la ambulancia ya era demasiado tarde, Seishi Shinkai (el vecino) la sostenía para calmarla y él tenía el número telefónico Fuwa los llamó y le informo sobre lo ocurrido. Cuando vinieron a recogerla después del funeral ellos estaban angustiados, Seishi Shinkai tenía dos carta que le había dejado Saena una para su hija y la otra para la familia por parte paterna, él le entrego la carta a la familia Fuwa, ellos la abrieron donde le decía "que cuidaran y protegieran a Kyoko como ella le hubiese gustado hacer" los Fuwa se abrasaron y lloraron, prometieron cuidarla como suya. Y en la otra carta la guardo Seishi Shinkai para cuando Kyoko cumpliera 15 años para cumplir la promesa de Saena.

Kyoko había quedado huérfana, viendo los conocidos de sus padres le daban el pésame aun no podía creer lo que sucedió cuando una familia Fuwa le sonrió y le dijo "nosotros seremos tu nueva familia Kyoko". Kyoko fue en busca de sus pertenencia mientras que los Fuwa la esperaba afuera se la llevó a Kioto dejando su pasado atrás, cuando los Fuwas llegaron al hotel, le mostro las habitación para ella y le presentaron a Sho, con el tiempo se hizo amiga del hijo de los Fuwa, ellos fueron creciendo y ella fue enamorándose de Sho. Cuando cumplió los 15 años los Fuwa le regalaron un vestido largo de color lila con estrás en el contorno del busto y cintura tipo griego unos tacos de color similar al vestido, la señora Fuwa la maquillo suave y peino su cabello, Kyoko acepto el regalo sintiéndose la princesa con sus hadas madrinas y abrazo con fuerza y llorando de felicidad a la familia que la protegía. Cuando entro al salón de eventos del hotel muchos de sus conocidos familiares y el vecino Seishi Shinkai empezaron a cantarle por su cumpleaños. Ella empezó a sonreír mientras se le caían las lágrimas de felicidad.


End file.
